


Until the Sun Rises

by StarSlayersFantasy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSlayersFantasy/pseuds/StarSlayersFantasy
Summary: Wrote most of this before resident evil 2 remake came out, then got very very sidetracked playing said remake so I have finally got round to doing some final touch-ups and additions.





	Until the Sun Rises

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote most of this before resident evil 2 remake came out, then got very very sidetracked playing said remake so I have finally got round to doing some final touch-ups and additions.

The air was unbearably hot and humid and sweat was dripping off her brow as Ada climbed up the fire escape bolted to the side of Leon's apartment building. The heatwave had been ongoing for nearly a month now, and Ada was fed up with it. What had meant to be a week-long assignment had turned into one that lasts for two-thirds of the month and she was worn out from it. If only she had had her hookshot with her, it would have made climbing a lot easier at this temperature. While she had just been in South America last month, it was rather pleasant compared to a month of nothing but heat. She had been in Brazil for all of a few days before flying to the states for the next job.

Once she reached the 7th floor she stopped at Leon's apartment window, it was wide open in an attempt to let the cool air into the living room and Ada had no problem hoisting herself over the ledge and stepping into the sparsely decorated room. Even all the years he had lived here it still looked and felt like he had only just moved in. Things sat in boxes in the corner and in all the time she had been appearing in his apartment there had been no mementoes to add warmth to its lack of decor, although they didn't exactly need any more of that with the current heat. But the fact remained, Leon was a busy man and Ada could probably count on one hand how many days off he had had in the last three years.

On the other side of the apartment Ada could hear the shower running, and the tempting thought to join him in there crossed her mind and she grinned at the idea in her head before dismissing it. Ada strolled over to to the fridge and quickly found a cold beer in the form of a can and wished she didn't have to close the fridge up, the cold air was pleasant on her face. Sitting herself down on Leon's sofa she cracked the beer open and began to drink slowly from the cold drink while waiting patiently for Leon to catch onto her presence. Ada had visited this apartment many times over the years in which he had been here. First, it had started off as a whim, flirtatious comments from the both of them which turned in to stolen kisses while they were on missions until finally one night they had had sex in a brief but intense encounter at Leon's hotel room in Geneva while he was assigned as Ashley's bodyguard during a peace convention in 2007. Because that's all it was at first, sex between two people who shared a bond that had begun back in Racoon and never quite left them. At some point in the encounters that they had, it stopped being just sex and formed into something more.

" _Ada..."_ His voice cuts through her thoughts and she turns her head to meet his gaze. He's stood there, gun in hand and a towel wrapped loosely around his abdomen and hanging just low enough that it piques her interest, he had left the shower on, as not to alert the intruder that he was aware of someone else in his apartment. If Ada had actually been paying attention she might have heard him."What are you doing here?" He asks his tone hard.

"You're all work and no play, Leon" She stands up and faces him with a smile on her face. "You should really keep your windows locked by the way"

"As if that has stopped you from getting in here before" Leon eyes her wearily before sighing and lowering the gun to his side but leaving his finger next to the safety.

Ada raised a brow as she eyed the gun in his grasp. "After all we've been through?" 

"You stole classified documents from my home last time you were here" He regarded her with a sceptical gaze.

"But the bit before that was so sweet" Ada stepped towards him and Leon tensed. She placed a hand on his chest over his heart, avoiding his stare. "I had my reasons for taking them"

"Is it ever real with you? You always claim it is and then without a second thought up and leave in the dead of night" Leon remarked.

"What if I said I wasn't working for once," She asked, her eyes lingering over his abs, not looking up. For all the years she had known him, Leon had kept his body well in shape. Something Ada had appreciated on more than a few occasions. She looked up at him now and could see the age in his features, the slight wrinkles appearing in his forehead from the frown he usually wore and the tired look in his eyes of a man that needed a good and long rest.

"Would you believe me, Leon?" she leant in and pressed a soft kiss to the side of his mouth and she could feel Leon relax. 

When she stepped back Leon sighed before speaking"I never know what to believe when it comes down to you. After all, you lie so easily" He looks hard into her eyes before shrugging and turning away from her and heading into the bedroom with a wave of his hand signalling for her to stay in the living room. His comment had stung, but it was nothing she didn't deserve at this point. She sat back down on his sofa and leant back into the soft fabric with a sigh. Closing her eyes, she could hear him shutting the water off and the bedroom door being shut with a thud.

It didn't take him long to return, especially as all he had put on was a pair of boxers and towelled his damp hair off. He sat himself down next to her and took the second can of beer off the coffee table before cracking it open and taking a large gulp of the liquid. "I'd say thanks for the beer, but I'm the one who bought them" 

"So" he broke the silence that had been beginning to form. "You're not on a job then?" 

"I was earlier. Jobs over now" she brings the drink to her lips before setting it back on the table "This weather has been the worst part of it" she leans head onto his bare shoulder

"Tell me about it" Leon replied with a chuckle "As you can see, my attire fits the current temperature" 

"I feel overdressed, But I'm certain that can be amended" 

" _Come here_ " he murmured, his eyes now aimed somewhere around her throat. Ada complies by kneeling on the sofa and straddling Leon. His fingers find the short crop of her hair and wind into it. His breathing is heavy before she presses her hands on either of his shoulders.

"We always find ourselves here Ada" his free hand holding onto her hip.

"What, On the sofa? I don't think we've used the sofa before" The joke is lighthearted but he frowns at it anyway and looks back into her eyes.

"I mean this. Us, we fight, we argue, all the lies" 

"You know I'm not with Umbrella anymore, I'm trying to right my wrongs Leon" There's 

"That doesn't stop you from somehow always ending up on the enemies side" 

"I'm  tired, Ada." He rests his head on her chest as the fingers on her left hand begin to wind into his hair "I'm not foolish enough to ask you to stick around and play house, I know what the answer is, I don't pretend otherwise" He pulls his head up and Leon's hand wrapped in her hair finds the back of her neck and he holds her with gentle fingers. " _Loving_ _you,_ even when you weren't there with me, it used to be enough, but I don't know anymore"

"Leon, I-" she begins to speak but he pulls her downwards to meet his lips with an urgency that's unusual for him. He's always been one to take his time with her, savour each moment they have together. 

"Wait, Leon," she says into the kiss before pushing back on his shoulders and pulling her mouth from his "Wait"

He looks up at her, a questioning look.

" _What if I did stay?"_ she's so quiet that he would have missed her saying anything if it hadn't been for the fact he was staring at her mouth as she spoke.

"Would you though?" she hears the edge in his voice, the hitch in his breath. The question is one he doesn't expect her to answer. So instead he pulls her back to meet his lips. It's fierce and hungry for more. Ada kisses back with as much ferocity as her. Pulling her in deeper. She can feel the hard press in his pants and she grinds herself against him with a grin, 

Leon begins to pull her dress up over her head and Ada raises her arms so he can remove it easily. She's wearing a lacey red bra that he wastes no time in unhooking and throwing it to the side.

Leon's fingers find her below and he begins to rub her agonisingly slow until she begins to rock back and forth she raises herself off his lap and stands up so she can wiggle out of her underwear, Leon pulls his boxers down and kicks them off to the side, he's already hard as a rock and Ada pushes his knees apart and kneels on the hardwood floor between his legs, her fingers running up his thighs until she rests one hand on his shaft, giving it a stroke before she bought her lips to his base. Leon groaned and threw his hands back grip the back of the sofa behind his shoulders. she trailed kisses up before she bought her mouth down taking him deep into her throat. It took everything he had not to thrust into her mouth as her head bobbed up and down. 

"Ada, I won't last if you keep that up," he said through gritted teeth. She obliged by pulling her swollen lips off of him with a pop, her hand stroking him up and down still at a slower pace.

He brings his lips down to her and she moans into the kiss before he sits back and she raises herself back onto the sofa so she can kneel above him, her clit at perfect height for him to lap at while he's sunken back on the sofa "You're so wet," he says between breaths before continuing to lather her heat with kisses . It doesn't take long for Ada to come with a cry. 

"I need you Leon" "Please" 

Leon pulls her upwards onto his lap where she sinks down onto his cock with a gasp, he gives her a moment to adjust before taking hold of her hips and beginning to guide her movements so that with each thrust up he's hitting her core at just the right angle he knows to give her the most pleasure. He sets a hard pace as he bounces her up and down atop him. Each second bringing him closer and closer to his edge until he's moaning out her name and as she comes a second time he too finds his release his cum spilling out into her. They both come to a panting halt and she remains seated upon him for a time before raising up off of him with a sigh.

Leon brushes his still damp hair away from his eyes and breathes deeply "I could really do with a smoke after that"

"I thought you quit" she rests her head back onto his arm that's outstretched over the back of the cushions.

"I have, I could just really go for one right about now" he rolls his head to look at her with a wistful expression.

"Don't look at me as if I am going to enable your bad lifestyle, I'm enough of a bad choice already" she looks away from him with a soft look.

"You've never been a bad choice, _**just a difficult one**_ " his response isn't loud and Ada in her worn out state misses the comment.

He waits patiently for her to doze off before picking up her naked form gently and carrying her to his bedroom and laying her down on her prefered side of the bed.

 

 

She wakes when it's still the evening and they lie in his bed for god knows how long, limbs wrapped around each other and her head resting on his chest. Leon was staring at her placed up against him with a thoughtful expression. His fingers traced lightly over her shoulders while his other hand kept his head propped up enough so that he could look at her.

"I've never asked. So now I'm asking" he breaks the silence and she looks up at him and feels the telltale pull in her heart that she always gets with Leon around. His eyes full of so much love when he looks at her " _Stay..._ " 

Her hand moves to heart and she holds it there before closing her eyes against his body. She doesn't give him an answer. She just holds on tighter to him.

Instead of answering his request she tells him she _loves him_  as they make love once again, this time in his bed.  _Tells him t_ _hat she loves him for loving her._ Even after everything, she's done, And after they've finished for a second time they fall into a peaceful sleep next to one another.

 

 

He knows what to expect when he wakes up as the morning light spills into his bedroom. It still doesn't help alleviate the pang in his heart as he turns his head to look at the empty place on the bed next to him. Only it's not empty.

Ada is lying there sound asleep and Leon feels his heart pounding and a smile creeping onto his features.

"Stop grinning like an idiot, Leon" Ada whispers, not as asleep as she had seemed. She opens her eyes to look at him.

 

 **_"_ ** **_I_ ** _**'m staying"** _

 

 

 


End file.
